doubleuteaffandomcom-20200215-history
Miles 'Tails' Prower
Miles "Tails" Prower 'is a fox who has had a few run-ins with Kryon, The Zephronics and the Ministry. He is the younger brother of Neko. Though he is cowardly and not on par with the others, he does his best to work through his fear and fight against Kryon. History 'Early Life Tails was born in the snowy city of Macalania, the second child of Amadeus and Rosemary Prower. Shortly after Tails was born, Rosemary began to feel the effects of the Terra-Mutigen virus, even going so far as to threatening her young children. After Rosemary's murder, the RACE General Harpuia was sent to the Prower home to kill Amadeus, who willingly gave his own life in exchage for Harpuia leaving Neko and Tails alone. Years later, Tails left home, vowing to gain power and find his father's killer. While traveling, Tails bumped into Sonic, who took Tails under his wing for a short time. While Tails formed a bond of friendship with Sonic, they eventually parted ways. 'Darth Kryon's Servant' Tails found his way to Raike, who was calling himself Darth Kryon, a wanted criminal. Raike promised Tails power in exchange for his servitude. Seeing it as an easy way to gain what he wanted, Tails agreed. His service towards Raike included infiltrating the Ministry as an ally during Shadow's assault on Raike's hiding place. After defeating Ether, Tails betrayed Sonic and Shadow as they attempted to rescue Amy, who had been captured. Sonic found his way from the dungeons to Tails, who couldn't hurt the Minister of Air because Sonic could read Tails's mind. Raike granted Tails mental shielding, and blasted Sonic. Tails then tried to dispose of Sonic by throwing him from the top of the castle, but Rouge found Sonic and healed him. The two Ministers then got Tails out of the way, leaving Tails alone. Tails was allowed to come with the Ministry once Kryon was defeated, but he broke away from them. Tails found Lyger and his friend Mikau talking about their video game museum. He followed them in an attempt to find out what they had, but he was caught. Tails was thrown in to a private room, where Raike possessed Tails and escaped to an altar where Tails used dark magic to bring Raike back. While Raike fought against Lyger and Khran, Tails tried to hold off the Ministry unsuccessfully, once again losing to them. 'Working for RACE' After Raike was defeated by Lyger, Tails was brought to the Ministry's house and kept chained to their porch until they could figure out what to do with him. He was saved by a disguised Kryon, who took Tails to RACE headquarters. Kryon soon revealed himself for who he was, sending Tails in a paranoid state. Kryon ordered Tails to invesitgate an orbital satellite, secretly sending the fox to his death, as the station was filled with monstrous creatures. To make matters worse, Raike and Ream had snuck aboard the ship, with Raike intending to kill Tails for failing him. It was only after learning that Kryon intended to trap them there that Raike begrudgingly allowed Tails to accompany him in order to reclaim the shuttle. After battling through the monsters on the station, Raike, Ream and Tails secured their transport and escaped from the space station. On the descent to Earth, Tails revealed that Raike's mother, Anya, was still alive, Tails having snooped around the personal files on the Zephronics. After making it back to Earth, Tails programmed the shuttle to crash into the RACE station where Kryon was staying as payback for the attempt on his life. 'Return to Macalania' Raike and Ream returned to the Zephronic household, while Tails left them behind to go visit his big sister, Neko, in their hometown of Macalania. After a long journey, Tails made it home, reuniting with Neko at their childhood home, which Neko now ran as a bed and breakfast to make money. Tails, however, kept quiet about his past connections. Some time later, the Ministry went to Macalania in order to find out why ice around Macalania's temple was beginning to melt in the sub-zero conditions. The Ministers came across Neko and Tails, where Tails was forced to tell Neko the truth about his past dealings with RACE, the Ministry and Kryon. Neko, not happy that all this would be hidden from her, scolded her little brother to be more honest with her. The two of them reflected on the death of their father Amadeus years later, on how he was murdered in front of their eyes by an unknown robotic assassin in exchange for their lives. After the Ministry left to investigate the me Powers and Abilities Tails is a Charge Mana user, capable of drawing mana from the world around him into his body to release as destructive waves of energy. He uses a gunarm to help him focus this charge. However, his body cannot handle the physical toll of very large energy waves. To that end, he has been training with Raike to make himself stronger and to learn how to focus his mana. Trivia *Tails was one of the two major characters who appeared in the first issue. He complains that he will no longer be eating at Taco Bell. *Tails was originally going to remain evil and fight against the Ministry, ultimately to lose his life after starting to see the error of his ways.